Guardaespaldas de pacotilla
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Y él se hace llamar guardaespaldas. Mugen X Fuu.


**N/A. Soy más Mugen/Jin que otra cosa y más Jin/Fuu que Mugen/Fuu, pero son los tres tan shippeables y OT3 que no se puede rechazar una idea por pequeña que sea xD Bastante más corto que el otro fic que hice de este fandom, pero espero que os resulte hot y tal xD**

**Para samej, porque es una tía chachi XD**

**GUARDAESPALDAS DE PACOTILLA**

Lleva horas rumiando su enfado, mascullando entre dientes y describiéndole con todos los posibles insultos que cruzan por su mente. Por eso cuando escucha el ruido de las _geta_ de suela metálica (y sólo conoce a una persona que las lleva) en los escalones de la entrada, se levanta de un salto. Empieza a gritarle antes incluso de verle.

-¡Mugen! -chilla, apretando mucho los puños-. ¡¿Se puede saber qué clase de guardaespaldas eres?! ¡Sabías que Jin iba hoy a ese _dojo_ y me has dejado sola! ¡Llevo horas esperando y...!

La puerta corrediza se abre y entra un Mugen tambaleante, que mueve la mano como diciendo a Fuu que quiere que se calle de una vez. Más bien parece que está espantando a algún bicho particularmente molesto.

-¡Y ESTÁS BORRACHO! -grita indignadísima.

Mugen estira la mano para cerrar la puerta corrediza pero acaba por darle demasiado impulso. El panel se cierra de golpe y él pierde el equilibrio. Tiene la suficiente destreza como para agarrarse a lo primero que encuentra.

El kimono de Fuu.

-¡¡Ahhhh!!

Fuu deja escapar un chillido cuando Mugen casi le quita de un manotazo el kimono, y se aparta tan rápido que es ella esta vez quien tropieza y se cae de culo. Le mira furiosa desde el suelo.

-¡Serás pervertido!

-¡No grites tanto, bruja! Me va a reventar la cabeza...

-¡Eso te pasa por...!

Se calla al verle (al ver cómo la mira). Mugen se acerca a ella y se arrodilla, y en ningún momento deja de cruzarle la cara esa sonrisa peligrosa, una sonrisa del que planea algo que sabe que no está del todo bien.

-Pero qué...

La sujeta con fuerza por la cintura y se tumba sobre ella, quedando entre sus piernas. Le gusta verla ponerse roja. La sangre le ha subido violentamente a las mejillas. Se ríe haciéndole pensar que va a besarla. Le echa el aliento caliente sobre los labios, se queda a un dedo de su boca. Cuando la ve entreabrir los labios baja y acaba apoyándole la cabeza sobre el pecho.

-Pues para tener tan pocas tetas estas blandita -se burla, riéndose entre dientes.

-¡Eres un...!!

La chica le empuja y levanta las manos para atizarle y quitárselo de encima como buenamente pueda, furiosa y muerta de vergüenza. Pero Mugen se mueve encima de ella y Fuu se queda paralizada. Nota el aliento caliente del hombre sobre su pecho. Se le queda la boca seca cuando Mugen la lame, recorriendo el valle mientras su mano se mete por debajo del kimono, se lo abre más y le pellizca el pezón. Fuu deja escapar un suspiro involuntario cuando la muerde suavemente en el borde del pecho, raspándole la pìel con los dientes. La lengua de Mugen está caliente y húmeda y deja un reguero de saliva cuando sube hasta el cuello. El kimono se le enreda a Fuu en torno a los muslos y el hombre no es de los que ven unas piernas y se quedan sin hacer nada. Apoya las manos en el suelo y se incorpora, colocándose de rodillas entre las piernas delgaduchas y femeninas.

Fuu tiene calor. Tiene las mejillas rojas y respira rápido, la boca ligeramente entreabierta. Mira a Mugen y se empieza a poner nerviosa. Traga saliva. Quizá él quiera que haga algo, pero el cuerpo no le responde, y su cabeza parece haberse quedado en blanco.

Pero no hace falta.

Mugen se sube la camisa, y se rasca la tripa. El vello oscuro que le empieza bajo el ombligo le desaparece bajo la ropa, y el hombre lo acompaña con la mano. Gruñe al tocarse, bajándose el hakama hasta la mitad del culo. Los ojos de Fuu se abren mucho cuando se empieza a masturbar delante de ella. Sus dedos son bruscos y están llenos de durezas, más acostumbrados a coger una espada que a hacer caricias. Se rodea la polla con la mano y empieza a subir y a bajar, gruñendo con voz ronca, como el perro que es.

No deja de mirarla. No aparta los ojos de ella ni un segundo. Fuu no se atreve ni a parpadear. Cree que nunca nadie la ha mirado así, con la intensidad del alcóholico y del hombre que ha perdido totalmente el control. Es un infierno negro el que tiene en los ojos, uno ardiente y de pupilas dilatadas.

Se corre, y el semen le empapa la mano. Parte cae sobre los muslos de Fuu. Mugen suelta todo el aire retenido en algo que suena como un estertor y se deja cae r al lado de la muchacha, jadeante y muy borracho. En un instante su respiración se acompasa, y no tarda en empezar a roncar a pierna suelta. Se duerme con el pantalón bajado y la mano sucia.

Tarda en reaccionar, pero cuando lo consigue Fuu lo mira de reojo. Sus ojos no la engañan: se ha dormido como un tronco.No puede creerlo, ¡ese bruto! Después de un momento así...

Y entonces piensa en lo que significa ese "momento así".

_Me he vuelto loca._.. Empieza a abrocharse el kimono con manos temblorosas, y no sabe si suicidarse, matarle a él y luego suicidarse ella o matarle a él solo.

Lo siguiente es escuchar el ruido de unos pasos suaves sobre la madera y la puerta corrediza abriéndose de nuevo. Fuu vuelve a quedarse totalmente paralizada, los ojos clavados en el panel. Esta vez es Jin en que entra, un Jin tan sobrio como siempre, que cuando ve a dos personas en aquella situación baja la mirada rápido y sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo.

-Lo siento, me he equivocado de...

Se detiene. Las palabras mueren en su garganta y esta vez alza la cabeza lentamente, como si estuviera librando una batalla interior y se obligara a comprobar que sus ojos no le han engañado. No, no le han engañado. Mugen (ese bastardo pervertido) está ahí roncando, con los pantalones bajados. Se le ve el culo y tiene... _eso_ ahí colgando. Y Fuu al lado, con los ojos tan abiertos como él, la cara roja (obviamente por haberse visto obligada a presenciar tal degradante espectáculo), intentando cubrir timidamente su desnudez. Se da cuenta que prácticamente puede verle las...

Saca la espada y en dos zancadas ha llegado hasta Mugen, y le patea las costillas para que ese cerdo se despierte.

-¡Tú, animal! -le espeta, completamente indignado-. ¡¡Te has propasado con ella!!


End file.
